Existing power drills usually have a three jaw chuck for gripping a drill bit. The chuck jaws are adjustable to suit drill bits of various sizes. In most cases such adjustment is carried out by use of a key or by manually twisting the outer sleeve of the chuck or alternatively the user grips the outer sleeve and power is applied to the chuck, whereby the user provides a resistance force.
In such arrangements, however, when the chuck jaws are gripping and driving a drill bit into a work piece the jaws may come into contact with the work piece and damage it. In addition, the chuck, including the chuck jaws, may be exposed to damage and the ingress of dust into moving parts within the chuck.
Further drawbacks associated with the above arrangements include that the closest a user can grip the drill body is behind the rearmost part of the chuck some distance away from the drill bit and the work piece. Furthermore, it is possible that a user may, when using the drill, get hair, clothing or body parts caught in the chuck or the chuck jaws.
Existing drill arrangements have incorporated a light source for providing light in the work area. Such arrangements include a light source located on the main body of the drill and rearward of the chuck. Thus, the light source is located a distance from a work surface that results in a relatively low intensity light on the work surface and requires adjusting the focus point of the light in the area in which work is to be carried out. Also, if the chuck is located between the light and the work surface then when the light is in use the chuck can cast a shadow on the work surface.